


Etude of Dreaming Queen

by vampiric_rider (eleamaya)



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/vampiric_rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terkadang, Maya suka bermimpi. Ia memiliki banyak impian. Biasanya, mimpinya hanya singkat, setidaknya berlalu dengan cepat. Di lain waktu, mimpi-mimpi itu serasa nyata, lebih nyata dari kehidupan yang pernah ia alami. Dan, ia memimpikan dirinya, lelaki yg sudah mengubah hidupnya itu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming about the future of her little sons (1993-1995)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Etude of Dreaming Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3812) by Sigyn-chi. 



> Ini terjemahan! Jadi, dulu itu sebelum aku ngarang sendiri fanfic Kiva, fanfic ini yg bikin aku nge-fans berat dan akhirnya malah aku terjemahkan. Fic aslinya sih oneshot, tapi karena nerjemahin itu butuh waktu, jadinya aku ga bisa langsung nerjemahin semuanya ampe selesai. Apalagi words count-nya nyaris ampe 10000 gitu.
> 
> Oya, baca fic ini sambil ndengerin lagu "Yuya, sound of Etude" atau "Rainy Rose" ya? Dijamin lebih nancap!

Saat Wataru yang masih berusia 5 tahun sedang bermain, tertawa bagaimana ia mencoba untuk menangkap Kivat yang mengitarinya dengan tangan kecilnya, Maya sedang memimpikan masa depan. Dia bermimpi betapa indahnya saat dia duduk di baris terdepan gedung konser yang megah dan menggunakan gaun hitam. Maya bermimpi bagaimana ia akan tersenyum bangga pada Wataru-nya yang berdiri di tengah panggung dan mengenakan tuxedo mewah. Maya akan bermimpi bahwa ia akan memejamkan mata untuk merasakan betapa hangat dan penuh cinta musik Wataru menyentuh hatinya, cara yang sama dengan musik dari ayah Wataru pernah mainkan. Maya bermimpi bahwa ia mendengar ratusan tepuk tangan. Semuanya ditujukan ke Wataru....anak mereka....kebanggaan mereka.

Ada banyak waktu untuk Maya bermimpi saat Wataru kecil tangah bermain dengan anak-anak sebayanya. Maya bermimpi melihat Wataru dan Taiga bermain bersama. Ia bermimpi Wataru tertawa saat kakaknya itu mendorong ayunannya. Bermimpi betapa manisnya senyum Taiga yang penuh kebanggaan bahwa ia dapat menjaga Wataru, membuat adiknya tertawa, bangga bahwa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bermimpi bagaimana ia berjalan ke arah kedua anaknya dan Taiga melompati ayunan, berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat Wataru terjatuh, lalu berlari ke arah ibunya. Wataru tak mau kalah, ia turun dari ayunan dan ikut menghampiri Maya. Maya bermimpi bagaimana tawanya bercampur dengan keceriaan kedua anaknya. Ia bermimpi bagaimana Taiga memperhatikan Wataru, seolah mengucapkan pesan pada ibunya bahwa adiknya itu akan baik-baik saja bersamanya.

Lalu, mimpi itu tetap tidak mau berhenti saat Wataru terduduk melingkarkan tangannya, membenamkan wajahnya di tengah-tengahnya, dan menangis. Wataru berkata bahwa anak-anak lain tidak mau bermain dengannya karena ia pecundang. Maya kemudian menggendong Wataru, membisikkan kata-kata yang dapat menghiburnya, dan memeluknya erat. Sepertinya waktu telah berlalu sejak ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Taiga pada seseorang pria. Tidak ada lagi yang menjaga Wataru dan menemaninya bermain. Tidak, pikir Maya. Mimpi itu tidak nyata kan?

Di lain waktu, selama Wataru tertidur di sampingnya, Maya memimpikan kehidupan selayaknya manusia normal. Maya bermimpi tentang kehidupannya di Mansion Kurenai di mana ia terduduk santai di kursi bercat putih di dekat pintu teras depan sambil melihat suaminya sedang bermain dengan kedua anaknya. Ia bermimpi bagaimana Taiga menggandeng pergelangan tangan kecil Wataru, mengajaknya berlari agar ayah mereka tidak dapat menangkap mereka dengan mata tertutup. Ia bermimpi bagaimana kedua anaknya berlari menghampirinya, bersembunyi di belakang kursinya, dan sang ayah berhasil menemukan mereka. Maya bermimpi bagaimana Otoya kemudian meraih tangannya, memaksanya berdiri bergabung untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka. Taiga dan Wataru pun juga memintanya untuk ikut mengejar mereka di sepanjang halaman.

Dan, selama Wataru bergumam dalam tidurnya dan mengubah pose tidurnya di dada ibu tercintanya, Maya akan menyelubungkan lengannya untuk melindunginya, mencoba untuk menghentikan air matanya yang semakin membuat murung wajah pucatnya. Dari segala mimpi yang pernah ia lihat, mimpi inilah yang membuatnya terasa lemah, membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

Malam hari saat ia meninggalkan Wataru di depan gerbang rumah Mansion Kurenai, tangis anaknya yang menodai pipinya akan selamanya membayangi pikirannya. Maya akan selalu ingat betapa kencang pelukan anaknya, memohon padanya agar ia tidak pergi, dan memintanya agar ia boleh ikut pergi bersamanya. Selama ia balas memeluk Wataru, Maya ingat bahwa dulu ia pernah memimpikan masa depan yang berbeda untuk keduanya. Ia sebelumnya bermimpi bahwa mereka bertiga; dirinya, Wataru, dan Taiga akan bersama; berdesakan dalam satu tempat tidur kecil di dalam Mansion. Maya melihat Taiga memeluk lengannya, matanya fokus pada sosok seseorang yang sepertinya adalah ayahnya yg selama ini menemaninya tumbuh tapi hanya sesaat saja ia mengenalnya. Lalu, Maya seperti dapat melihat mimpi Wataru, matanya seperti dipenuhi rasa kagum yang besar sebagaimana ayahnya menyediakan waktu untuk bermain bersama mereka. Ia tak tahu ke mana ayahnya pergi. Maya sendiri bermimpi, ia membiarkan musik mengalun dari Bloody Rose, anak pertamanya dengan Otoya, membungkusnya dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang lembut.

Tidak bisa membiarkan mimpi itu terus mempengaruhinya dan membawanya semakin jauh dari kehidupan nyata, Maya berbalik berdiri. Ia hanya berbisik, ”Jadilah kuat, Wataru.”

Dengan kalimat itu, Maya akhirnya meninggalkan Wataru, bersama dengan mimpinya akan masa depan Wataru, ia juga meninggalkan semua mimpi masa depannya pada anaknya,

Selama Maya melarikan diri dari kejaran Fangire yang ingin melukainya dan membunuhnya, matanya serasa berubah menjadi air dan hatinya serasa berubah menjadi nyeri, sakit, rindu akan kedua anaknya. Maya membiarkan nafasnya terengah-engah saat seorang Fangire melukai mata kanannya. Sambil menggenggam bola matanya yang berdarah dengan satu tangan, Maya tersandung jatuh di tebing kecil. Ia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menghindari serangan Fangire yang tidak mengenal belas kasihan itu. Maya kemudian merangkak semakin turun, ia lalu merundukkan dirinya pada batang pohon besar yang rubuh. Ia mencoba mengendalikan deru nafasnya, ia merasakan Fangire itu berjalan pelan, menangkap apapun petunjuk tentang keberadaan dirinya yang bersembunyi. Bahkan, andai memang harus mati sekarang pun, Maya masih dapat melanjutkan mimpinya.

Ia akan bermimpi bahwa ia sedang berjalan kembali ke Mansion bersama Taiga dan Wataru, tersenyum saat mendengar dari anak bungsunya apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama hari ini. Ia bermimpi melihat telinga Taiga memerah malu saat mendengarkan adiknya bercerita pada ibunya betapa kerennya sang kakak melindungi dirinya dari gencetan anak-anak nakal. Ia bermimpi bagaimana Fangire kemudian muncul di belakang mereka dan memperlihatkan kecenderungan besar bahwa ia bermaksud untuk membunuh sang Ratu penghianat. Ia bermimpi bagaimana Taiga berlari di depannya, menunjukkan pose berdiri ingin melindungi ibu dan adiknya. Ia bermimpi dirinya memanggil Taiga, takut ia terluka. Ia bermimpi bagaimana Wataru menempel erat padanya, gemetar, dan melihat kakaknya dengan ketakutan di matanya. Maya meneriakkan nama Taiga, begitu depresi saat melihat Taiga terhempas jauh karena Fangire itu tidak tahu bahwa ia adalah King yang baru. Ia bermimpi bahwa mereka berdua reflek menghampiri Taiga yang terkapar, dan Wataru terus memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya. Ia bermimpi bagaimana Fangire itu berjalan pelan mendekati mereka dan bagaimana Taiga mencoba berdiri kembali untuk menghadapinya. Ia bermimpi bagaimana ia tiba-tiba memeluk kedua anaknya dan mencoba menjadi perisai untuk mereka. Ia bermimpi bagaimana Fangire itu akan melepaskan segala kekuatannya dan menciptakan suatu ledakan di udara.

”MAYA!!!”

Maya bermimpi betapa lega dirinya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang penuh kecemasan. Ia bermimpi bagaimana kedua wajah anaknya akan berubah cerah, memanggil ayahnya dan memeluknya. Ia bermimpi bagaimana Otoya akan memeluk mereka semua sambil berkata maaf ia datang terlambat. Ia bermimpi bagaimana Otoya akan memperhatikan luka-luka memar Taiga. Ia bermimpi Otoya lalu menepuk bahu Taiga dan berkata bahwa Taiga sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Maya bermimpi bagaimana Otoya kemudian memandangnya dengan tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Maya melihat Otoya kemudian menatap Fangire dengan penuh kemarahan terpancar di matanya. Ia melihat Otoya bertransformasi di depan matanya dan membanjiri Fangire itu dengan serbuan pukulan dan tendangan.

Itulah yang ada di benaknya saat Maya merasa dirinya begitu pasrah selama Fangire yang mengejarnya akhirnya melewati tempat persembunyiannya. Maya kemudian menangis, berharap surga mendengarnya seiring dengan jatuhnya air hujan, berharap itu tanda bahwa surga menjawab panggilannya Sepanjang hujan yang turun dengan deras, Maya terus menangis, bukan karena betapa sakit luka di matanya. Maya menangis karena luka di hatinya. Luka yang dibawa mimpinya, masa depan yang tidak akan pernah dapat ia miliki. Ia menatap langit, membiarkan air hujan membasuh luka di matanya. Lalu, sebuah suara serak yang tidak ia sadari ditujukan kepadanya memanggil dari hujan yang tumpah, suara tercekat yang datang seolah sebuah tangisan yang membisik tajam telah menyentuh surga....

”Otoya..,” Maya masih menyebut namanya yang berada dalam genggaman surga. Ia tidak dapat meraihnya, ia tidak dapat mendengarnya, ia sendirian.

 **bersambung...**


	2. Dreaming what if she had been with King in Castle Dran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline-nya th 2008 setelah ditusuk Taiga, setting-nya di gua persembunyiannya

”Taiga!!” 

Maya menangis kembali, tangannya terlulur di depannya seperti hendak meraih sesuatu. Maya mengejapkan mata berkali-kali sebelum menyadari bahwa ia telah bermimpi. Ia pun duduk, menarik nafas, Mencoba mengumpulkan ingatan kembali, Maya memejamkan mata seolah hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah melihat Taiga lenyap di matanya. Lenyap, saat mencoba melindungi ia dan Wataru dari serangan Fangire.

Taiga…

Itu benar…

Maya membuka matanya kembali. Hal yang nyata sekarang adalah Taiga telah dewasa. Ia menginginkan Dark Kiva dan Maya mencoba memberikan alasan yang tepat baginya.

Setelah itu...

Bukankah Taiga telah membunuhnya?

”Apakah kau memanggilku, ibu?”

Maya berbalik dan melihat Taiga berdiri di tengah pintu yang dibukanya, pandangan seriusnya terpampang di seluruh wajahnya. Ini Taiga yang ia tahu telah tumbuh sekarang. Ini Taiga yang ada di dunia nyata!! Mengapa ia kembali?

”Ibu?” tanya Taiga.

Maya lalu menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di ranjang yang diselimuti sutera hitam. Ini kamarnya di Kastil Dran. Maya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan tersenyum pada Taiga. Mungkin ada baiknya juga melihat kenyataan lain dalam mimpinya.

”Aku...Aku hanya bermimpi,” jawab Maya, masih tersenyum dalam kebohongannya.

Taiga mengangguk-angguk paham. ”Ayah mencarimu.”

”Katakan padanya aku akan ke sana.”

Taiga pun kambali menggangguk dan meninggalkan dirinya. Maya menyibak selimutnya, ia bercermin dan memandang tubuhnya. Ia seperti kembali ke tubuh mudanya, mengenakan gaun malam hitam yang selalu menyelimuti kulitnya yang berwarna seperti batu pualam putih. Maya pun berjalan ke arah meja rias di sebelah kanan ranjangnya. Ia menyiapkan dirinya seanggun mungkin sebelum keluar kamar. Ia menyusuri lorong-lorong yang ia kenal, merenung bahwa ini pasti salah satu dari sekian mimpinya. Mimpi dimana ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Kastil Dran daripada di Mansion Kurenai. Maya berhenti di depan pintu utama. Ia pun hendak meraih gagang pintu, namun ia menarik kembali tangannya, mengecek telapaknya dan menemukan bahwa simbol Queen masih tertato di sana.

“Ah iya. Ini kan salah saru dari mimpiku,” katanya menggumam.

Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan fakta bahwa apa yang sedang dijalaninya itu kemungkinan adalah mimpinya yang memiliki seorang Raja Bangsa Fangire. Di antara mimpinya, inilah yang menjadi satu-satunya godaan terbesar dalam dirinya karena…di sini, Maya selalu tahu bahwa orang yang akan ditemuinya adalah raja pada segala haknya. Dan Maya adalah miliknya, yang berhak dimiliki. Namun, saat membuka pintu, ia melihat sosok King yang lain.

Daripada mimpi, ini lebih cocok disebut keinginan. Ia memimpikan bahwa Otoya akan memiliki tanda seorang Raja di telapak tangannya. Ia bermimpi betapa terkejutnya dirinya. Ia bermimpi betapa wajah Otoya terlihat sungguh-sungguh mengatakan kebenaran apa yang Maya lihat. Maya bermimpi mendengar Otoya berkata bahwa ia benar-benar seorang King, bahwa alih-alih membunuhnya, transformasi ke Dark Kiva malah membuatnya menjadi seorang Fangire. Dengan mengalahkan King yang selama ini ia kenal, Otoya telah membuktikan dirinya dan terpilih oleh sang symbol menjadi Raja Bangsa Fangire yang baru. Ia bermimpi bahwa awalnya Otoya merasa canggung dan ketakutan, namun ada dirinya yang akan selalu membantu Otoya di sisinya. Ini sungguh bagian mimpi yang paling memutarbalikkan fakta.

“Maya?” kata suara memanggilnya begitu dekat. “Kenapa lama sekali?”

Bukan, pikir Maya sadar. Yg ada di hadapannya adalah King yang selama ini menjadi suaminya, King yang telah mencabut tahta Queen-nya dan menyegel darah Fangire-nya. Dan dengan pertemuan yang sebelumnya itu, perkembangan perasaannya pada Maya telah melemahkan segelnya yang telah ditempatkan padanya. Maya akan bermimpi bagaimana King kemudian meraih tangannya, mengaduk-aduk perasaannya, dan tersenyum yang menyenangkan dirinya. Ia bermimpi King akan menciumnya lembut, membisikkan terima kasih, berbisik betapa ia bahagia Maya tetap di sisinya. Maya bermimpi bagaimana ia akan membalas pelukan King dan membisikkan bahwa ia akan setia, cintanya pada King-nya yg benar.

Dan di sinilah ia kembali.

Tapi, itu bukan King yang ia kenal. Lagi-lagi itu hanya bagian dari mimpinya. Andai benar King selalu jujur akan perasaannya, ia tak akan pernah berpikir untuk menghianatinya. Ia akan berpikir ulang untuk kembali saat itu juga dan melepaskan Otoya. Dan ini seperti mimpi yang kesekian kalinya, bahwa bagian masa lalunya tidak pernah eksis. Bahwa dari sejak paling awal, dialah sang King dan Taiga adalah anak mereka berdua. Bahwa, King memang pulang karena merindukannya. Ia bermimpi akan bertemu dengan King yang seperti itu, tanpa pernah menyinggung soal Otoya, bahwa Bishop tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Kedua mimpi itu menghasilkan bayangan yang sekarang, saat ia memang seorang Queen dengan segala kesetiaannya. Bahwa, urusannya dengan Otoya memang telah selesai seperti halnya Bloody Rose selesai diciptakan.

....Dan King yang tak akan pernah tahu soal _affair_ -nya.  
....Dan Maya yang akan selalu menyimpan rapat perasaannya.  
....Dan Otoya yang akan kembali pada Yuri, yang tak perlu mati karena dirinya.

”Apa yang kau lamunkan?” King berbicara lagi. “Taiga sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia telah menyampaikan pesanku padamu. Aku mencarimu dan lihat di mana aku temukan kau? Di balik pintu ini, melamun.”

“Apa aku tak boleh bermimpi?” tanya Maya dengan senyum yang tak dimengerti.

King mengejek dan memberi Maya foto, ”Tidak jika itu menahanmu dari melakukan pekerjaanmu sebagai Queen.”

”Queen…”

“Apa yang kau katakan, Maya?”

Maya melihat foto itu, seorang gadis muda berambut panjang lurus dengan senyum malu. Maya merasa mengenalnya, Suzuki Mio. Queen… Ia tidak salah berkata kan?

“Ah, seperti yang kau katakan, King. Aku hanya melamun,” kata Maya meralat sambil terus tersenyum.

”Gadis itu bukan saja Fangire yang mencintai manusia, dia bahkan jatuh cinta pada anggota dari keluarga terkutuk!” kata King membelalakkan mata saat sampai pada kata terakhir yang ditegaskan.

”Terkutuk?”

Ini bukan hari-hari di mana Maya melihat King begitu emosional. Ia hanya merasa pernah melihat King emosional saat menyebut...nama orang yang baginya terkutuk itu.

”Kurenai...,” King mendesis tidak ingin menyebutnya. ”Sudahlah. Segera lakukan tugasmu. Hukum gadis itu...SEKARANG!”

Ah iya, pikir Maya. Ini adalah mimpi di mana akulah sang Queen.  
Ya, mimpi....  
Mimpi tanpa Otoya di sampingnya...  
 **  
Bersambung...**


	3. Dreaming what if Wataru and Otoya had a better life without know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lanjutan yg sebelumnya, real time-nya saat Maya bermimpi itu masih di gua

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan penggantian dirinya. Ia hanya tinggal pergi ke taman di dekat alamat yang tertulis pada foto tersebut dan Maya pun melihatnya. Taman itu dipenuhi beberapa orang: ada pasangan yang sedang duduk-duduk di kursi, beberapa anak kecil yang bermain pasir, dan ibu-ibu mereka yang sedang bergosip. Sasarannya itu sedang di bawah pohon, mengenakan baju putih sederhana dan sandal, sungguh kontras dengan pakaian dan boots hitam Maya. Melihat senyumnya yang sangat bahagia, Maya setidaknya punya pemikiran kedua. Tapi sisi Fangie-nya, yang kadang membisu sejak King mencabut kekuatannya, sedang membisikinya bahwa ini adalah tugasnya. Ini akan selalu menjadi mimpinya bahwa Maya dapat mendengar sisi Fangire dirinya, seolah hal itu tak pernah diambil darinya.

Dengan bayangan wajahnya yang tertutup kerudung hitamnya, Maya berjalan pelan mendekati Mio. Mata Mio menangkap kedatangannya, napasnya tercekat saat mengetahui siapa yang menghampirinya, ”Q...Queen..”

Maya menatap ketakutan yang terpancar di mata Mio. Ia pun berkata dengan suara lembut seperti seorang ibu yang menasihati anaknya yang bandel tapi tidak dengan marah, “Kamu sudah tahu bukan bahwa mencintai manusia itu terlarang?”

Ya, itu adalah cerita saat diri Fangire-nya terjaga kembali. Bahwa ia bukan Maya, pengkhianat yang jatuh cinta pada sang pengguna IXA. Ia adalah Queen...mimpi buruk bagi semua Fangire yang berani mencintai manusia...

Mio yang kaget langsung tersungkur ke tanah dan terbata-bata mundur. ”Jangan, Queen... Kumohon...”

Maya pun membuka kerudungnya, ”Untukmu, malam akan datang.”  
Tapi...  
”Mio-san!!!”

Maya pun berhenti sebelum ia sempat membuka telapak tangannya. Kedua gadis itu memandang ke arah dari mana suara itu datang. Mata Mio berkaca-kaca lega sementara Maya membelalak terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

”Wataru-san!” Mio memanggil namanya sementara pandangan Maya mengikuti gerakan pemuda yang kemudian berhenti di antara mereka berdua, berusaha menghentikan Maya sekaligus melindungi Mio.

“Wataru..,” Maya berbisik. Setetes air mata hendak jatuh ke pipinya melihat Wataru menatap padanya dengan kebulatan tekad dan kegusaran. Ah, kau tumbuh dengan kuat, nak.

“Jadi kamulah sang Ratu Fangire...” kata Wataru. Tangan kanannya merogoh kantong celana di bagian pantat. Dan Maya dapat melihat dengan jelas benda apa yang dikeluarkan Wataru.

Itu...Sabuk yang sama...

”Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Mio-san! Aku akan melindunginya dengan segenap kekuatan yang aku punya!” kata Wataru kemudian memasang sabuk dan menyodorkan knuckle-nya.

“Ready,” sebuah suara mekanikal terdengar.  
”Henshin!” ucap Wataru memasang knuckle pada sabuknya.  
”Fist On,” kata suara mekanikal itu lagi.

Di depan Maya berdiri IXA, sang ksatria putih yang sudah membunuhi rasnya. Namun, yang Maya rasakan bukan kemarahan. Tidak, itu King yang sangat ingin menghabisi IXA. Ia pun berbisik, ”Wataru, kamu...manusia...”

”Wataru!!!” terdengat lagi suara seorang perempuan datang. Ia berlari ke arah mereka bertiga dan berhenti di samping Wataru, lalu mengeluarkan pistol perak kecil ke hadapaan Maya.

“Nee-san, tolong jaga Mio,” kata Wataru pada gadis yang baru datang itu.  
Alis Maya terangkat. Nee-san? Tapi gadis itu adalah putri Yuri, batin Maya mengenalinya. Ia tidak senaif itu untuk tidak melihat persamaan mereka.  
“Baiklah,” Megumi mengangguk. “Kau juga, hati-hati,” katanya pada Wataru. Megumi pun menggandeng tangan Mio menjauh dari Wataru.  
“Wataru, hati-hati,” seru Mio memohon semoga Queen tidak mencelakainya.

Di balik helmnya, Wataru menoleh dan mengangguk, “Aku akan baik-baik saja, Mio-san.” Lalu, pandangannya kembali ke Maya. Ia mencengkeram senjatanya. ”Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup jika kau masih bermaksud mengejarnya.”

Maya merengut, mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mendengar anaknya berkata selantang itu sungguh menyakitkan hatinya. Ia pun bertanya seolah girang, bermaksud menyembunyikan ketakutan bahwa ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya, “Oh? Dan siapa kamu yang berani berkata seperti itu padaku?”

“Aku Kurenai Wataru, anak dari Kurenai Otoya dan Asou Yuri...dan...” Wataru melihat senjata sejenak sebelum kembali memperhatikan Maya, “Seorang prajurit dari Wonderful Aozora Organization!”

...Dalam mimpi ini, Wataru adalah manusia.  
...Dalam mimpi ini, Wataru tidak terikat rantai takdir sebagai seorang Half-Blood  
...Dalam mimpi ini, Wataru memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Dengan penuh rasa sakit yang datang saat Wataru benar-benar menembaknya, Maya berguling ke sisi kanan, sukses menghindari peluru. Ia melihat Wataru sekali hendak menyerangnya, kali ini dengan mode pedang dari senjatanya yang sama. Maya bersalto ke belakang dan menendang dagu IXA, membuatnya terhuyung-huyung. Maya berdiri dan menyerbu ke arah bangku. Semua orang di taman pun berlarian dan ketakutan saat Maya mendekati mereka, menyita waktu Wataru untuk tidak melayangkan Ixalibur kembali karena bisa melukai orang-orang yang dilewati Maya. Wataru melihat bahwa Maya tidak melukai mereka.

”Hey!” serunya bingung dengan sikap Fangire yang satu itu. Ia tetap berusaha mendekatinya secara hati-hati.

Maya menoleh kembali. Ia melompati bangku saat mengelak dari tebasan Ixalibur dan menendang Wataru kembali. Namun, kali ini Wataru tidak kehilangan keseimbangan, ia bermaksud memukul Maya. Maya hanya merasa bahwa Wataru hendak menangkap lengannya secara kasar. Ia menatap Wataru saat Wataru berteriak, ”Mengapa kau tidak niat bertarung?”

Maya tersenyum nakal, ”Karena kau tak akan menang melawanku jika aku serius.” Memang benar, pikir Maya. Bahkan pengguna IXA sebelumnya lebih hebat dalam bertarung. Jika aku berbuat lebih dari ini...

”Jangan main-main denganku!!!” erang Wataru marah.

Ya, bagaimana pun juga ia tetap Wataru-nya. Maya tidak bisa bertempur dengannya. Tidak bisa melukainya. Mata Maya pun terpejam secara naluriah saat Ixalibur datang menebas ke bawah.

”STOP! WATARU!!!”  
 _  
Suara itu..._

Maya membuka matanya terkejut mendengar suara yang begitu familiar sekaligus asing di waktu yang sama. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara yang datang mendekat itu. Seorang pria berlari menghampiri mereka. Ia menenteng kotak biola dengan bulu tebal dan halus dari kulit binatang sebagai hiasannya. Pria itu cukup berumur namun Maya dapat menyadari siapa ia. Ah, umur tak penting. Ia tetap tampan di mata Maya. Dan Maya gembira masih dapat bertemu dengannya sekali lagi.

...Meski hanya dalam mimpi.  
...Meski ia tak mengenalku di sini.  
...Meski ia sudah menjadi milik Yuri.

 _Otoya…_

 **bersambung...**


	4. Dreaming that she talked with Another Otoya

“Ayah!” Wataru memanggilnya saat Otoya menarik tangannya kasar, melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Maya.

  
”Hei, Wataru. Tidak bagus menyakiti wanita,” Otoya memarahinya dengan setengah bercanda, mendapati Wataru menggerutu. Otoya menarik nafas, ”Serius, kau benar-benar mewarisi temperamen ibumu.”

  
Wataru membatalkan transformasinya dan membelalakkan mata pada ayahnya, ”Ia seorang Fangire, Ayah! Bahkan, ia adalah Queen!”

  
”Ya, ya,” Otoya mengangguk. Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya pada Wataru. “Sekarang, berbaliklah.”

  
“Hey, ayah?” Wataru protes pada Otoya.

 

‘Dengarkan, Wataru…”

  
BUK!

  
Wataru mengernyit saat Otoya menabok pantatnya.

  
”Jangan...”

  
BUK!

  
”Sakiti...”

  
BUK!

  
”Wanita!!”

Wataru tertunduk dan lututnya menyentuh tanah. Otoya tertawa. Ia membungkuk dan berkata, “Aku tidak ingat membesarkan putra seperti ini.”

”Tapi dia seorang…Fangire...,” Wataru sekali lagi menjelaskan. Ia mencoba menutupi matanya yang berkaca-kaca. ”Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi...”

”Saat kamu tidak memahami hal kecil, itulah mengapa aku masih menyebutmu anak kecil. Begini, Wataru. Mio-chan juga Fangire bukan?” Otoya menegakkan badannya. “Semua wanita, manusia atau fangire, sebaiknya diperlakukan dengan hormat.” Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Maya, menawarkan tangannya, “Kau tak apa-apa?”

”Tapi Ayah!”

  
”Hus!” Otoya memandang Wataru seklias, menyipitkan matanya sebelum kembali memandang Maya.

Maya menatap Otoya sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan bahasa tubuh yang suit dimengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya. ”Terima kasih,” katanya dengan suara manis dan meraih tangan Otoya.

Otoya menarik tangan Maya sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Wataru. ”Wataru, jadilah lelaki yang baik. Sekarang, pergilah ke tempat kakakmu dan Mio-chan. Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu.”

Wataru masih memandang Maya, masih ada sedikit kemarahan yang belum reda.

Otoya menggeleng. Ia mengangkat tangan dan melambai seolah mengusirnya, ”Sudahlah, sana. Serahkan padaku untuk masalah ini. Mio-chan menunggumu, pergilah...” Otoya mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan penuh otoritas dan Wataru pun mematuhi ayahnya. Ia berbalik dan berlari ke arah ke mana tadi Mio pergi.

Melihat Wataru telah pergi, Otoya pun kembali memperhatikan Maya. Ia berkata,” Tak ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa Ratu Fangire secantik ini.”

  
Maya tersenyum pada pujian Otoya. Ia memiringkan kepala sekali lagi, berkata dalam kelembutan, setidaknya dengan suara yang menggoda, ”Dan kamu juga selalu tampan seperti biasa.”

  
"Oh, kau mengenalku?” Otoya menaikkan alisnya. ”Kurasa itu tidak dapat membantu meski aku adalah pria yang menakjubkan sedemikian rupa.”

  
'Kamu memang seperti itu. Kamu adalah seorang jenius yang hanya muncul dalam sekali milenimum,” kata Maya sebelum ia memandang bahwa tangan mereka tengah saling menggenggam.” Sekarang, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku? Atau kamu akan membiarkan istrimu melihat kita seperti ini?”

Otoya tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya dengan tiba-tiba. Hati Maya terasa sakit namun ia tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Otoya lalu menatapnya dengan serius. ’Siapa kamu? Mengapa kau tahu tentangku dan keluargaku?”

Maya merasakan betapa hatinya semakin rontok. Ia tadi hanya bermaksud bercanda tapi ternyata Otoya menangkap aura kengerian yang terpancar dari sang Ratu. Ya, ia telah menikah dengan Yuri dan bersikap hati-hati. Masih mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahan dari wajahnya, Maya memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan tetap bersuara manis.

”Aku Maya.”

  
Otoya mengangguk dan bertanya, ”Dan mengapa kau tidak niat bertarung dengan putraku? Kau seharusnya melawannya dengan wujud Fangire-mu.”

  
”Ia tak akan menang melawanku jika aku melakukannya.”

  
”Jadi kamu hanya menganggapnya seperti mengisi waktu senggang?” komentar Otoya. Ia lalu duduk di bangku taman dan menaruh kotak biolanya di samping kirinya. ”Kamu memang Fangire yang aneh.”

Maya ikut duduk di samping kanan Otoya. ”Kamu tidak berubah ya? Kamu tadi mencoba menghentikannya untuk tidak sembarangan menghancurkan Fangire.”

  
”Aku punya prinsip untuk tidak melukai perempuan, itu jika memang mereka tidak terlihat mengancam. Dan aku melihatmu bukan ancaman.”

  
”Ya, itu memang dirimu yang kukenal, Otoya.”

  
”Mengapa kamu bisa berkata seperti itu? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?”

  
”Tidak...Ku pikir...Tidak...” kata Maya menundukkan kepala.

Dalam mimpi ini, Otoya masih sehat walafiat. Usianya juga bertambah sewajarnya manusia. Ia hidup karena... Ya, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Maya tahu itu kebenaran. Akulah yang menyebabkan kematian Otoya. Akulah yang menyebabkan kesendirian Taiga. Akulah yang menyebabkan kesedihan Wataru. Itu semua karena ia bertemu dengannya. Semuanya karena Otoya jatuh cinta padanya. Semuanya…karena…

 _Aku juga mencintainya…_

Inilah mimpi terbaik dari semua mimpi yang pernah Maya mimpikan. Jika ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Otoya, Otoya pasti akan bahagia bersama Yuri. Dan hidup...

“Kurasa tidak. Aku seharusnya bisa ingat pernah bertemu dengan wanita secantik dirimu,” kata Otoya menangkap raut kusuk Maya, melihatnya mencoba menahan air mata yang hendak menetes. ”Namamu Maya kan? Bisakah kamu tidak memburu pacar putraku lagi?”

Maya tersadar bahwa Otoya sepertinya menangkap kegalauannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti itu dan tersenyum kembali, “Oke. Tapi ada syaratnya.”

  
“Apa itu?”

  
“Itu,” kata Maya menunjuk kotak biola Otoya. “Aku ingin mendengar kau memainkan biola. Sekali saja sudah cukup.”

  
“Oh, hanya itu? Kau benar-benar aneh. Tapi tidak masalah.”

Otoya membuka kotak biolanya dan mengambil isinya. Otoya lalu berdiri. Mata Maya melekat jatuh pada biola yang tengah diangkat Otoya. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan akan kerinduan yang ada pada biola yang telah mereka buat bersama. Anak pertama mereka... ”Bloody Rose...”

”Ya, ini biola spesialku. Oh hey, kau tahu nama biola ini?” tanya Otoya menangkap keanehan lagi. Ia memandang biolanya, ”Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa menamainya. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu tua hahaha....”

Maya ikut tertawa kecil. Ia tebak Otoya sudah berusia 40 tahunan, tapi seharusnya ia tidak berkata bahwa ia sudah sepikun itu bukan? Ya, di sini tidak ada kenangan akan mereka saat bersama membuatnya, batin Maya menyadari.

Otoya pun memainkannya, matanya terpejam. Maya juga memejamkan mata menikmati lagu yang sudah terasa familiar selalu menenangkan hatinya itu. Inilah lagu yang membuatnya percaya bahwa Otoya adalah seorang jenius. Lagu yang pernah ia dengarkan kala bersamanya di galeri lukis. Lagu yang Otoya yang selalu mencari siapa gerangan yang dapat memahami musiknya.

Setelah Otoya menyelesaikan lagunya, Maya menolak membuka mata. Ia bertanya pelan, ”Kau bahagia, Otoya?”  
Ia mendengar Otoya menjawab dengan bangga, ”Tentu saja, aku bahagia.”

...Otoya sudah bahagia dengan Yuri  
...Otoya akan terus hidup jika ia bersama Yuri.  
...Selamanya...Bahagia...Hidup

”Maya...”

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang lebih terasa familiar. Lalu ia mendengar Otoya memainkan musik lagi. Ini lagu yang Otoya ciptakan pertama kali di restoran. Kali ini Maya tak bisa menghentikan deru air matanya. Lagu ini penuh kenangan.

...Kenangan saat bertemu dengannya  
...Kenangan saat bersama dengannya  
...Kenangan saat bahagia dengannya

Maya mencoba bersikap rasional. Ia tidak lupa bahwa dalam mimpi ini, Otoya mungkin saja menciptakan lagu ini untuk Yuri.

“Maya…”

  
Suara itu terdengar lagi saat lagu ini selesai. Suara itu terdengar lebih muda dari sebelumnya.

  
“Aku bahagia,” kata suara itu lagi. ”Tapi ini bukan kebahagiaan yang aku ingingkan.”

  
Maya masih menolak membuka mata.

  
”Tatap aku.”

Maya pun membuka mata. Air matanya mengaburkan pandangannya. Perlahan ia dapat melihat Otoya. Itu sosok Otoya yang seperti ia kenal selama ini. Otoya yang masih berusia 20 tahunan. Itu Otoya-nya.

”Apa kamu menyesal, Maya? Menyesal telah bertemu denganku?”

  
”Tidak,” Maya reflek menggeleng. Ia merasa tidak pernah menyesalinya. ”Mencintaimu... Adalah kebahagiaan terbesar yang pernah aku rasakan.”

  
”Aku juga sama. Mencintaimu adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah aku miliki.”

  
”Tapi, Aku...”

  
Otoya memegang kedua bahu Maya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya mendekat. ”Katakan kau mencintaiku.”

 

Maya seperti menolak. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Tapi ia tetap mengatakannya, ”Aku mencintaimu.” Ia masih bisa melihat Otoya menatapnya serius belum percaya. Maya pun mengucapkannya sekali lagi, lebih keras. ”Aku mencintaimu! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!” Ia pun memeluk Otoya. ”Karena itu jangan pergi...”

 

”Kamu tidak tahu betapa aku ingin dapat terus memelukmu, Maya. Aku tak ingin pergi. Aku tak pernah pergi darimu,” kata Otoya mengelus rambut Maya. ”Tidakkah kita egois dengan bersikap seperti ini?”

 

Ya, batin Maya. Musikmu tak akan pernah pergi dari hatiku. Tapi, ragamu... ”Aku lelah, Otoya. Lelah dalam kesedihan. Lelah dalam kesendirian. Lelah karena aku ingin berada di sisimu.”

 

Mendengar hal itu, Otoya pun mendorong Maya, melepaskan pelukannya. ”Kau tidak selemah ini, Maya.”

 

Ah, itu kalimat yang sama dengan saat ia pernah mencegah Otoya untuk tidak menggunakan Dark Kiva. ”Bagaimana jika aku memang menginginkannya?” Air mata Maya semakin tidak terbendung.

 

”Aku percaya kau adalah wanita yang kuat. Kamu kuat..,” kata Otoya tersenyum. Ia lalu menyibakkan rambut Maya yang kusut dan mencium keningnya. ”...karena kamu adalah wanita yang dapat menjerat hatiku.”

 

”Otoya..,” ucap Maya mengusap matanya, mendengar betapa Otoya mencoba membesarkan hatinya.

  
”Kita pasti akan bersama. Aku janji. Tapi mereka sedang membutuhkanmu.”

  
”Mereka?”

  
”Kedua anak kita, mereka membutuhkanmu,” kata Otoya mengklarifikasi. ”Bangunlah...”

 

Otoya mengecupnya dan Maya pun memejamkan mata kembali. Ciumannya terasa begitu murni, lembut, setidaknya seperti bulu yang berkibar. Dan, Maya berharap waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

 

Maya pun membuka mata, menyadari dirinya berada di gua. Ia melihat sinat matahari masuk di mulut gua. Tidak begitu terang. Tidak begitu panas. Ini pagi hari dari semalam ia terakhir kali berbicara dengan Taiga. Maya mencoba duduk. Ia menyentuh ulu hatinya yang dipukul Taiga. Sejenak, sebelum bangkit, Maya menyentuh bibirnya, merasakan ciuman Otoya yang masih membekas begitu nyata, mengingat perkataan terakhirnya untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Maya membenarkan perkataan Otoya betapa egiois dirinya, sebagaimana ia ingin terus berbaring, dan bermimpi, terus mengenang Otoya.

 

Maya pun berdiri. Masih tersaruk-saruk, ia perlahan keluar mulut gua. Cahaya yang semakin terang membuatnya semakin tersadar dan melebarkan kelopak mata. Ya, Taiga dan Wataru sedang membutuhkan dirinya sekarang...

 

 **bersambung...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaaaa~!!! Jadi kangen Otoya. Habisnya dia gentlemen bgt sih XD, mirip Sanji #plak.


End file.
